Gracias
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: —Gracias —dijo Lily, cuando Severus llegó al Cielo —Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Harry.


_**Gracias**_

_**Disclaimer: No soy J.K Rowling y por lo tanto nada de esto es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

><p>Los ojos verdes de aquél muchacho fue lo último que vio en vida, luego una luz muy intensa, casi cegadora lo encandiló. Tardó varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la claridad. Se sentía bien, era como si su vida no hubiese sido dura ni difícil, se sentía podría decirse, feliz. Tan feliz como Severus Snape podría serlo.<br>Estaba muerto, él era más que conciente de aquello. Le había entregado su tesoro más valioso a Harry Potter: sus recuerdos, y sabía a ciencia cierta que todo saldría y terminaría bien. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, muchas posibilidades de ir a algún lado no tenía, aparte no sabía donde estaba ¿Era el Cielo, acaso? Severus detuvo su andar ¿El Cielo? ¿Él… _allí_? Negó con la cabeza, su vida había sido tan negra como su cabello, no merecía el Cielo, pero lo cierto era que la paz de ese lugar otra cosa no podía significar.  
>Cerró los ojos, dejándose llenar por el momento, y se concentró. Primero aguzó su olfato, un leve aroma a vainilla llegó hasta él. Luego lo percibió con más claridad, vainilla mezclado con olor a lluvia. Aún con los ojos cerrados, su cara adquirió una expresión de intriga. Así olía su Amortentia <em>¿Es que acaso el Más Allá, producía el mismo efecto que aquella poción?<em> Avanzó unos pasos, sin abrir los ojos, podía oir unas risas de niños pequeños. Aquello era lo primero que escuchaba. Las risas se escucharon con más claridad. Curioso, volvió a abrir los ojos, la blanquecina luz inundaba todavía el lugar y no podía ver nada, excepto a sí mismo. Sin embargo, las risas las escuchaba perfectamente y el aroma a vainilla y lluvia todavía lo impregnaba. Estaba algo confundido.  
>Las risas de niños pequeños, dio lugar a murmullos. Severus estaba convencido que en algún lugar tras esa blanquecina luz debía haber gente, almas, mejor dicho ¿Pero dónde?<br>Estaba seguro que su corazón subió con él, ahí, al Cielo, o donde rayos fuese que estaba, porque latía en su pecho de manera muy acelerada. No tenía miedo pero aquello, fuese lo que fuese, era extraño.  
>De pronto se detuvo bruscamente. Había algo o alguien adelante suyo. Era un silueta. Severus forzó su vista, tratando de lograr descubrir que o quien era, pero sin éxito. Aceleró sus pasos, la intriga era mucho más fuerte. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, supo que de verdad él estaba en el Cielo, porque si <em>ella<em> estaba allí, no podía ser ningún lugar malo. Ella siempre había sido un ángel, asi que nada había cambiado.

—Lily… —dijo con un hilo de voz, sin poder creerlo.

—Severus —respondió Lily dulcemente, sonriéndole con ternura.

Avanzó hacia ella, abrazándola con algo de timidez, pero abrazándola al fin. Como cuando eran amigos, y al parecer nada malo había por delante en sus vidas. Como siempre debió haber sido, pero nunca fue. Lentamente la soltó, se sentía desnudo, estaba seguro que Lily sabía de todos sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ya no tenía era coraza que él mismo creó para no demostrar que tenía corazón y podía amar… _amarla_. Bajó la cabeza, ante la única persona que merecía su vergüenza, y su debilidad… _ella_. Pero Lily, cariñosamente, le levantó el rostro con su mano, cálida y suave y lo obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos negros de Severus, se encontraron con los verdes de ella. Ese verde que desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts ya amaba.

—Lily…yo…Lo siento. Perdóname en serio, por haber sido mala persona contigo. Por haberte llamado… bueno, tú sabes. Por ser el culpable de que dejarámos de ser amigos, perdón por todo. Por la maldita Profecía. Estaba ciego y cuando quise enmendar mis errores, fue tarde… muy tarde. Hice lo mejor que pude parar cuidar a Harry, como lo hubieses hecho tú, o… o… Jam... o Potter.

—Lo sé. Y debo agradecértelo. Siempre lo has salvado o cuidado, incluso hoy. Sé que mi hijo, siempre te estará agradecido. Gracias, Sev —dijo, sonriéndole con dulzura nuevamente. Él creyó que nada podía ser más perfecto.

Alguien pronunció su nombre a sus espaldas y giró rápidamente. Nada, absolutamente nada, es perfecto, ni siquiera el Cielo. James Potter estaba atrás suyo. A lo lejos podía ver a Sirius Black que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

—Snape —dijo James mirándolo tras sus anteojos —No creas que para mí esto es fácil. No lo es para nada, pero… _diablos_… —James suspiró y finalmente completó su frase —Gracias. Gracias por cuidar a Harry y por ayudarlo. Simplemente gracias. Sirius también te lo agradece, pero no esperes que él venga a decírtelo, antes se volvería homosexual. Como fuere… Gracias.

Severus no respondió solo inclinó su cabeza, aceptando sus palabras. En la tierra o en el Cielo, las cosas entre él y los Merodeadores, jamás cambiarían, y eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Más, sin embargo, Severus supo que las palabras de su enemigo eran sinceras. En su eterna estancia allí, puede que estuviese obligado a compartir sus días con ellos tres, íncluído Remus Lupin que como él acababa de llegar al Cielo, pero también estaba Lily, quien volvía a ser su amiga. Volvían a estar juntos, compartiendo risas e interminables charlas. Muchos años habían pasado separados. Muchos años en los que él sufrió, y que creía merecerlo. Pero era parte del pasado, y cada vez sería más pasado. Severus tenía a su amiga a su lado. La amaba, sí, pero ante todo era su amiga y al tenerla junto a él, solo podía decir: _Gracias_.


End file.
